Healing
by KazeYami
Summary: Yaoi. Oneshot. Naruto is attacked by a villager and is taken to the Uchiha estate to recover. However, it seems that Naruto is not the only one who is healed by the experience. MM. SasuxNaru.


Naruto ran through the town screaming, "I'm late, I'm late!"

He was always late, but today his alarm clock had seemed to go on vacation. His training was supposed to be at 8:30 in the morning, but his alarm clock was broken again and he had woken up at around 10:00. When he got to the bridge, where Sasuke, Sakura and himself usually met, they were not there.

Naruto sighed. 'Dammit where the hell are they!' Naruto thought in a frenzy.

He went to the training grounds and again no one was there. He could not even pick up on their chakra signals and it was beginning to piss him off. Naruto sighed and decided to just go find Tsunade and ask her where they were.

As he walked through the town he got glares of hatred and fear. People who were chatting with each other happily suddenly got quiet and began to whisper. He smiled, but really, he felt dead and cold inside. He had to put on his mask because he needed to show them that they had not won against him. They would never make him feel less than what he was. He was better now, wasn't he?

He had finally reached the hokage tower and ran up to the lady at the front desk, asking for Tsunade only to find that the big breasted woman was not there. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!" Naruto screamed earning himself a few stares.

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder, causing Naruto to jump nearly five feet in the air and turn around, ready to attack whomever had scared him. When he saw it was Kakashi, he smiled happily and flashed his trademark grin. "Kakashi-sensei! Where have you been! I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Kakashi pulled out his book and smiled behind his mask. "I called off training today. You guys have been working hard and I wanted to give you a day to recuperate. But, I guess that, since you slept in, you didn't get my message. Sorry about that. Just go home and take it easy, huh?" He smirked and waved before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto grumbled and decided to find Sasuke so that they could spar. He hated not being able to train, it made him feel idle, and he could not train by himself because it did not work as well as with others. Looking for Sasuke, he walked happily through the village, even though the villagers were all looking at him with resentment.

"Get away from here you monster!" one of the villagers yelled. She was an old woman and one who had run him out of her store with a broom on more than one occasion. Naruto smiled nervously and backed off, but ended up backing into a rather large man with a deep scar on his cheek."Watch where you're going, you disgusting demon!" screamed the man. Naruto turned around slowly and noticed suddenly that he was a Jonin. He backed off, hands in the thrown up in surrender, but he saw the man pull out a kunai knife. It was already too late.

"It's time we get rid of this pest once and for all!" He yelled, before plunging the kunai in Naruto's chest.

His eyes widened in surprise. He had not actually thought that he would have stabbed him. Naruto took a step back, looked down at his chest, and gasped. Crimson blood was welling from the wound, staining the wool lining of his jacket a dark dirtied red. He took the kunai knife in his left hand and yanked it out, a small spurt of the red stuff squirting from the wound like a fountain. By this time a crowd had formed and began to chant, "Kill the Beast, kill the beast, kill the beast!"

Naruto growled slightly and threw the kunai at the feet of the man who had stabbed him. This distracted the man enough for him to make a run for it. As the villagers did not want to touch the 'demon', they moved out of the way. He ran down dinghy back streets and empty pedestrian roadways until he thought that he was safe. Soon he was holding his chest, panting and swaying back and forth. His sight began to blur, and he could not keep his balance any longer, falling to his knees on the pavement with a dull thump.

Just then, as Naruto finally collapsed into a heap on the sidewalk, Sasuke came walking down the street and noticed Naruto on the ground.

"Hey, dobe, what happened to you?" He asked, a worried frown knitting his eyebrows together to form two characteristic wrinkles between them.

Usually, Naruto would look up and smile and say something stupidly confident so that he would not ask questions. But, this time his body remained still and he gave no reaction to the insulting remark.

"Hey…Naruto?" he asked. Sasuke was beginning to get worried about the dobe. It was about that time that he realized a pool of thick crimson liquid was growing around his comrade's body.

"NARUTO!" He yelled, running up to the other boy and cautiously turning him over on his back and easing him back to the pavement.

He gasped slightly when he saw the deep puncture wound in the boy's chest. Sasuke knew about the fox spirit dwelling inside of Naruto and how it was supposed to cause him to heal faster than the normal human. So the question was, why was he not healing?

Sasuke cursed as he leaned down once more to pick up the boy up bridal style, planning to race towards the nearest hospital. Although, when Sasuke picked up Naruto, the injured boy let out a scream of pain and agony that caused him to wince and begin to put him down again, but Naruto was soon silent once again. Sasuke's wrinkles deepened further and he began to hurry off again, forcing himself not to stop when his slight jouncing made Naruto moan.

About halfway to the medical center, Kakashi landed not two feet away from the hurrying ninja, a blank expression of grim determination on his face. Kakashi then opened his visible eye and, upon seeing Naruto's condition, his face became deathly serious.

"What happened to him?" He asked sternly. He had just seen Naruto not too long ago and he had been just fine. He had been warned that something might have happened to one of his students by a colleague, but he didn't expect something this extreme. The gravity of the situation was hitting him hard, but he had to keep his cool, as Sasuke seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown, from his expression.

"I have no idea. He was just lying there. What should we do?" stammered a flustered Sasuke. The blood had now completely soaked Naruto's clothes and had begun to stain Sasuke's arm wraps.

Kakashi bent down to examine the fallen student. He had been stabbed in the chest with a kunai knife, but in the middle of town? That was a bit strange- it was about that moment, that Kakashi-san realized what must have occurred.

"Sasuke, it might not be a good idea to take Naruto to the hospital. False rumors might spread about what occurred between Naruto and the other villagers today. If those rumors reach the hospital, then it could mean 'accidental' malpractice," said Master Kakashi, very gravely.

"What do you mean, malpractice…?" asked Sasuke, slowly having it dawn on him what might have happened. "I can't believe this…" despaired the boy.

"Life is tough," responded Kakashi. "Maybe you could bring him to your house to recover? It might be a painful wound, but it's not life-threatening."

Wanting to help in any way possible, in an attempt to somehow make up for the wrongdoings of his fellow villagers, Sasuke readily agreed.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll send a reliable doctor over to check on him and assign a nurse to help out with his bandages and other things," returned their Master, seeming relieved.

"Okay," replied Sasuke, glumly.

"Oh, and you might not want to tell anyone about this. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't want it to spread any more than it already will."

"Right…"

* * *

Back at his home, Sasuke carefully eased Naruto down onto his futon, his arms shaking from the effort of carrying the boy all the way back.

Naruto was not very heavy, but the distance he had to carry the boy was trying.

Since Sasuke had gotten him home, Naruto had begun shaking violently and loosing even more blood. It was dangerous, and he wasn't sure what he should do to remedy such a thing. He did not look like he had long to stay in the world. Just looking at him, Sasuke knew that he could not wait for the doctor to come and clean his wound.

Not wanting to dirty the sheets and the futon, Sasuke began undressing Naruto very cautiously, so as not to get blood all over everything. As he began to remove layers, he began to realize how much blood the boy had lost. It was just a puncture wound and nowhere near anything vital. Still, it was deep and wicked looking, having been torn out at an angle. It was best to clean and bind the stab wound now, before more blood was lost, and let the doctor fix it later, if it was wrong.

He hurried to the bathroom, quickly getting the first-aid kit and returning to his classmate's bedside. First, he cleaned the wound, making Naruto wince more than once, and then scream when he began to delve into the deeper parts of the gash. He had to be tough, though, and clean the wound well, so as not to invite infection. Then he put a pad of gauze over the deep orifice in Naruto's chest, and propped him on his knee, wrapping a longer strip of gauze around his chest and shoulder.

After laying Naruto on the extra-thick futon, Sasuke sat back and stared at his fellow classmate. He lay trembling and unconscious in the folds of the fluffy bedding of the futon. He reached down to take his temperature with the back of his hand. When his hand touched Naruto's, it involuntarily twitched away from the cold clammy skin.

Naruto was freezing. It must have been because he had lost so much blood that his body temperature had dropped so drastically. Sasuke began casting about for something to warm him up. In the end, he couldn't even find an extra blanket, all of them packed away for the oncoming summer season. In such a case, there was only one thing he could think of to make him warmer. Not exactly a desirable way to go about such a thing. Although, that was really the only thing he could possibly think of to keep Naruto from turning into a living icicle .

With his cheeks burning a crimson red, Sasuke stripped away his clothes, slipping cautiously in between the futon and the comforter. Even though he knew that he had to be right up against Naruto to exchange his body heat, he remained at the very edge of the futon. This was a basic method of survival in the frozen tundra of the northern cloud country, but he was still embarrassed to be doing such a thing, especially with Naruto. He lied uncomfortably at the edge of the futon until he began to feel the cold moisture of Naruto's body through the layers of the heavy bedding.

Eventually, he pushed himself over to Naruto just barely touching his arm to the other's. Naruto released a small groan, but remained unresponsive and freezing. His conscience getting the better of him, Sasuke turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Naruto, just under his chest. Noticing the newfound warmth that enwrapped him, Naruto rolled over toward the source of the warmth that had wrapped itself around him. Sasuke jumped a bit and was about to recoil from the cold flesh, when he saw the contorted look on his classmate's face.

It was too much for him to reject his friend when he was in so much pain, not just physically, but mentally. The pitiable face seemed to be begging for acceptance, any kind, as if it didn't matter anymore.

Still staring at the other boy's sad and lonely face, Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands, gently stroking the sides of the cold face and wondering how such an energetic and happy looking boy could be hiding so much pain. Naruto's lips were very pale, almost indiscernible from his skin. It made Sasuke want to massage the color and life back into them, but what was he thinking? Naruto was a rival at most and a friend at least, and an injured one at that. Even while this argument was going on in his head, Sasuke was bringing the cradled head closer and closer to his own. The voice in his head faded to nothing as he touched his lips to his Naruto's, feeling the chill in the flesh and immediately beginning to move against it, bringing back a soft blush to the boy's tender lips.

Soon, his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, pulling the boy's body up against him. As he slipped his tongue into the yielding mouth, pushing and twisting his tongue with Naruto's, he felt the boy respond readily, if clumsily. Though, that was not all he felt. He also felt something putting a slight pressure against his thigh that had him taken aback. It could not possibly be what he thought it was, could it? Softly nibbling on Naruto's bottom lip to keep him responsive, Sasuke took a peak under the comforter. What he saw was something straining, unsuccessfully, to escape Naruto's underwear. It was not really unheard of, but it was certainly unusual, becoming aroused from a simple kiss. It occured to Sasuke that it was to late to stop and to cruel to deprive Naruto of what he himself had started.

Sasuke trailed his left hand down Naruto's back and around his hips until he was in a position to release Naruto's member from his pants. When Sasuke firmly grasped the throbbing, yet somewhat small shaft, he heard Naruto utter a full moan. It startled him, and he jumped back to look into Naruto's face and see his eyes opened, eyelids half-mast in pleasure. Naruto seemed to still be half asleep, but awake enough to enjoy what was happening to him. Wanting Naruto to awaken further, Sasuke began to pump his hand up and down, causing the other boy to arch his back, his face somewhat pained, but his voice showing complete submission to the treatment. It seemed in no time, Naruto gave a veritable scream as he released his seed into Sasuke's hand, collapsing into semi-sleep once more in exhaustion, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Naruto…?" questioned Sasuke, bringing his hand up to lick away the white and bitter liquid coating his hand.

"Nnn…" was the only response given, leaving Sasuke strangely disappointed.

'Well, since I already helped him out, it'll be fine if he does the same for me,' reasoned Sasuke.

Being careful not to aggravate Naruto's wounds any further, Sasuke began to roll him over onto his stomach, positioning himself over top of him. Being gentle once more, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him up to his new, yet already painful erection. Putting his fingers in his mouth and wetting them numerous times, he began to wet down his penis in an attempt to make his entrance less painful. Then, realizing that he had a first-aide kit right beside him, Sasuke reached over Naruto to rummage in the white box for the water-based lotion that he had noticed and wondered at before (it wasn't exactly a normal thing to find in such a place). Covering both himself and his fingers in the lube, he began to work at Naruto's opening from between Naruto's joined thighs. Positioning himself with absolute care, Sasuke lifted up Naruto's thighs and laid them to either side of his lap. Now, that everything was in the right place and prepared correctly, he began to press into Naruto, earning a deep and displeased moan from Naruto.

"Just relax," advised Sasuke, not even sure that Naruto could hear him, but wanting to speak to him anyway. While whispering sweet words of encouragement, Sasuke slowly penetrated into Naruto, immediately shocked at the tight maddening heat that surrounded him inside the boy. Naruto's soft whining woke him from those ponderings, evicting an unknown sympathy from Sasuke, the boy bending over his lover to whisper sugared nothings into his ear. Slowly, he began to thrust back and forth, panting hard at the tightening of Naruto's entire body as he thrusted in and out. As he did so, the boy beneath him became more aroused and beast-like, moaning and writhing under the other boy's administrations.

"You're such a beast…Naruto," sighed Sasuke, coming hard inside Naruto.

The two boys lay entwined with one another for hours, Naruto snuggling into Sasuke's strength and warmth, taking comfort in the open affections of the other, and Sasuke releasing his tension with his soft tracings of Naruto's body. Sasuke felt that if he lay there any longer he might become lost in the other's overwhelming love and warmth, but could not bring himself pull away from the one who seemed closest to him in that moment. 'Just a few minutes more,' he thought quietly to himself.

* * *

There was a knocking at the door, as the orange-gold light of the setting sun flooded through the expensive reed blinds, leaving bars of light across the sleeping form in the middle of the floor. Sasuke got up from the corner where he had been resting, pretending to read a survival scroll, and went to answer.

A man in a long white overcoat was standing in the doorway, looking very tired and flustered.

"Is this where Uchiha Sasuke resides?" asked the man.

"Yes, this is he," answered Sasuke.

"Is that Uzumaki Naruto behind you?" inquired the doctor.

"It is," answered Sasuke, once more.

"Good, my name is Doctor Kurosaki. I was asked to come and treat the boy there for a stab wound," said the doctor, as he pushed past Sasuke to the unconscious Naruto. "He doesn't look to badly hurt, though. He actually looks fairly relaxed. You were able to calm him, I see."

"Something like that," responded Sasuke, blushing slightly.

As the doctor began to look over the injured Naruto, the exhausted Sasuke looked toward the ornate mirror on the opposite wall. There he saw a boy he did not quite recognize.

The boy in the mirror looked tired, but satisfied. He looked calm, at peace, even content and happy. Maybe more than just Naruto's wound was healing. Perhaps, the wound that dug deep within his heart was beginning to heal as well.


End file.
